destuction of no avail
by No-one-knows-about-me
Summary: Three kids go out to rescue the orinigal destroyers of sin...from sin...really bad at summerys just R & R


This is just practice because I really suck at writing but I want you to be brutally honest, that means all flames welcome, I don't know if I'm still suppose to do this but I don't own…well I own just about everything except the side characters and setting

* * *

"_Wow, mommy he's really big," Yanu said looking up at a fiend that had to be at least 60 stories tall._

"_O no, this cant be happening," Yuna grabbed on to her daughters arm and started pulling her back towards the village as a tentacle came out of the now reborn sin and wrap its self around Yuna. Yuna continued to walk until it became too tight around her and she could almost hear her ribs cracking. "Yanu, get your father and tell him that sins back," she let go of her daughters hand and was swallowed by sin._

"_Mommy!" Yanu cried running back towards the besaid village as fast as her 16 year old legs could carry her. She ran into a tent and pulls her dads body off of the couch and made him hit his head on the floor._

_Tidus sat up rubbing his head and then starting to feel a rumble. "What's going on," he asked looking left and right trying to find the answer._

"_Mommy said that sin was back before its tentacle came and took her away," she replied wiping a tear away from her eye._

_Tidus jump to his feet instantly grabbing two guns off the table and his brotherhood sword off of the wall. "Listen sweetheart, I want you to get out of her, take the next boat off of besaid and don't come back until me or yuna come to get you." Yanu looked into her fathers' eyes seeing fear and sadness like he knew that she was never going to come back to besaid. All she could do was nod her head and run to the docks where the boat was just leaving. She hit the edge of the pier and jumped head first just barely grabbing onto the boats railing, she pulled herself up and threw the right amount of money at the man in the booth._

_Before the boat lost sight of the island yanu turned around one more time to see that the fiend, sin, had destroyed the entire thing, all that remained what a giant blob in the middle of some land._

Yanu sat up dripping with sweat and tears. 'Why do I always have to dream about that…it's been two years and I haven't been able to do a damn thing' she thought to herself. She looked around the room forgetting completely where she was before she got up and slid a pair of jeans and a large t-shirt on before leaving the room and going up front.

She come out of the hallway and saw a semi-short man wearing baggy black jeans and a raggedy black t-shirt with a big covering over something on his back. He was screaming loudly at the owner of the place about wanting to say a night but not having any money. Yanu walked up to them both and handed the owner enough money for a nights stay which she saw was 30 gil, by the sign behind the counter. She looked at the man dressed in black and smiled.

"I'll pay for his stay," she said to the owner before taking her eyes off of the boy and looking at him.

"Alright," he said looking at the boy still angry about the fight they had just had.

The boy turned his head and Yanu got a better look at him. He had black hair with splotches of silver every four inches or so making him look like he was housing a weird mix of Dalmatian in his hair which spiked out slightly, his eyes were both crimson red, like blood, and he had a scare below his right eye.

"thank you very much miss…," he said putting his hand out in front of him.

"Yamu," she said taking his hand in hers and shaking it slightly.

"You know, you didn't have to do that, I'm use to sleeping with the chocobo, you know, their food is pretty good," he said looking at her up and down without moving his head so it wouldn't be noticeable.

She didn't know wither to laugh or to say sorry to him for no reason…a trait she picked up from her mother. She stood there for a few minutes thinking of what to say when her train of thought was interrupted.

"Well, thank you for the money but you really didn't have to," He leans in closer to her, "I got my own secret stash, I just owe this guy A LOT of money."

She couldn't help but giggle at this; he owned the owner a lot of money but was asking for a free night. She saw a small glint of silver coming from between his legs and saw a small portion of what was under the cover on his back. She leaned in making it more obvious what she was looking at and he just chuckled.

"You know, if you wanted a look at my gun you could have just asked, you didn't have to stare at my crotch," he said with a grin. She jerked back and started blushing. He just shook his head and turned around pulling the cover off of his weapon.

All she could do was stare in awe; it was pretty much a giant replica of an old version of the .45 magnum hand gun that had been used in the war over 1000 years ago. "You do know that that kind of weapon is illegal right," she asked after a full inspection.

"Ya, but the law, if you asked me, could really just shove it, I have better things to do than listen to a bunch of old fools talk about how machines are bad," he said throwing the cover back on and turning around.

"Machines?"

"Er…um, I mean Machina, the Al Bhed call them Machines," he said looking slightly confused, "haven't you ever heard of the Machine Fraction up at Djose Temple."

"I've heard of them, just never really had anybody to ask what they were, I knew if I talked to a yevonite then they would be judgmental because of the Al Bheds…wait, so does that mean you're an Al Bhed?"

"Yup, why you against Al Bheds, because fran…," he said getting cut off.

"No, No, i'm not an Al Bhed hater, I simply hate people who cant except the Al Bhed, I was asking to find out how great uncle Cid was doing, I haven't seen him for a long time," she replied frantically at first.

"..You're related to Cid..?"

"..Um ya, so how's the old fart doing," she replied slightly worried she might give away who she was.

He stared at her for a bit before shrugging it off and answering, "well, he finally got around to rebuilding home when that bastard sin attacked again, sorry for the bad language, and took two residents, for some odd reason he didn't even try to kill anyone else, or try to destroy home…it was like he was on a mission…," he said going into a daze.

"Wh..Who did he take?"

"Um, Lady Paine and Lady Rikku, why do you ask," he said coming back to spira.

Yanu clenched her fist turning her knuckles white in seconds and was drawing blood from her hands when a tear dropped off of her face and the boy pulled her into a hug, she wasn't exactly sure why, but neither was he. After about two minutes of him comforting her by rubbing her back and holding her in an embrace she became less tense and stopped crying as much. "That son of a bitch is going get it when I get stronger," was all she said before he finally looked up showing the boy her thanks before exiting his embrace which instantly made her cold.

"Um, did you know either Lady Paine or Lady Rikku," he said uncertainly not wanting Yanu to cry anymore.

She wiped a tear off her cheek with her hands and looked at him. "Yes, Paine was a very good friend of mine and Rikku was my aunt…by the way, I never did get your name," she said suddenly feeling very stupid.

The boy just grinned, "that's because I never gave it," he sighs when he sees her glaring at him with death eyes, "but if you must know, my name is Ratila, my mom thought of it when she nor my father couldn't think of any normal names, its Al Bhed, I forgot what it means though," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Reduce…," she said absentmindedly.

"What was that?"

"Your name, it means Reduce…well it means something else but I think your mom meant for you to be Reduce," she said again.

"You speak Al Bhed…How," he said almost speechless. She didn't look anywhere near Al Bhed nor did she grow up on Binkinal Island, he would have known.

"My aunt taught me, I'm not fluent yet thought," she said once again trying to remember where she had heard the name Reduce.

Ratila just chuckled, "Expect nothing less from Lady Yunas da…," he couldn't finish though as her hand was slapped over her mouth as the owner of the inn looked their way before going back to his own business. Yanu dropped her hand but grabbed onto his and led him to her room before sitting down against the headboard and starring at him as he was rubbing his jaw where she had hit him.

"How did you find out," she asked glaring at him as he sat down on the other end of the bed, which was pretty far away.

"It really wasn't that hard, with all the hints you were giving me and the story's I had been told, it wasn't hard to put two and two together," he answer smugly.

"Well, I should have expected Paine's son to be that smart," she said back half-wittedly.

"Ho…How did you know," he said back shocked.

"I just remember that on one of Paine's visits to Besaid she had said that she would name her first child Reduce because she didn't want him to be a smart ass and didn't want to hit him with the dull end of her sword...guess that plan back fired."

Ratila yawned and quickly moved his hand over his mouth. "I'm sorry but I just realize how tired I am…and unless you're inviting me to bunk with you I really should be getting back to my room," he said getting off the bed and toward the door.

"Wait, I want to ask you a favor tomorrow morning first…I want to fight you, to see if I'm even nearly strong enough to fight sin, and if I win you have to come with me on my journey to kill him and get our parents and aunt back," she said quickly.

Ratila yawned again and opened the door before turning around. "Alright, but first I want to see your weapon, its only fair since you got to see mine," he said coming back in slightly.

Yanu sighed slightly before getting up and pulling a dress sphere out of the dresser next to her bed. "Turn around, I'm still slightly embarrassed abut using these," she said holding it in front of her. He did as he was asked and saw flashes around the room and knew they were coming from her but never knew a sphere to give off that much light.

"Ok, you can turn around now," she said. He did as he was instructed again and was shocked to say the least at what he saw. Yanu was now wearing completely different cloths with a bunch of spikes coming out of something on her back. She was pretty much naked except for a small strip of cloths that went around her chest covering from the start of her cleavage to half way from the belly button and a decent sized skirt that had two slashes on each side showing off her long slender legs. The cloths were both a slight blue-red but not quite purple and on her back was a circle that had spikes coming from it. She grabbed the round object and held it out in front of her with the spikes facing both of them. The shield itself looked like a golden relict that belonged in one of the museums and looked as if it weight twenty tons but she was holding it up effortlessly. It had small lines going to each of the spikes leading from the middle of the shield where there was a small indention that looked as if it were made for something.

"You didn't go into the details with your weapon so I won't with mine," she stated and put the shield on her back again before taking the sphere again. "Please turn around again."

He did what he was asked but when the light came back curiosity got the best of him and he turned around seeing her pretty much completely naked for a few seconds before her old cloths came flying back on, he turned back around before she noticed he was watching and when she was done she wished him good night and laid down on her bed.

He on the other hand practically ran out of the room saying good night and went into his own before laying on his bed and telling himself to stop thinking about what he had just seen but couldn't. She was like an angel in disuse and he remember what he saw so vividly like it was happening again. Her brown hair with a slight blond tint and one eye like an emerald and the other like a blue ocean, he tried his hardest not to remember what he had seen below that and it worked before he feel asleep and dreamt about it where he didn't have any control, his subconscious.

* * *

Well that's the start, don't know if it's any good or not, just R & R please, ill probably write chapter two tomorrow. Tell me about the spelling errors too please, I'm not too familiar, I haven't played in a long time and for the names, I am really bad with them so just hold off on me, if i should add anymore people would someone please give me some names 


End file.
